


Starlight

by agapi42



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargazing by starlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

“It’s a clear night,” Ian observed.  
  
Barbara murmured agreement.  
  
“You won’t see much with your eyes closed,” he continued, propping himself up on one elbow and gazing down at her.  
  
“That’s true,” she answered, opening her eyes and looking back at him. “Good to see you listened to the Doctor occasionally.”  
  
Ian laughed, settling back on the blanket and gazing up into the sky. “He’d be proud.”  
  
A few minutes passed in comfortable silence before Barbara spoke again.  
  
“Where do you think they are now?”  
  
“There… no, wait, there they go.” Ian’s finger described an arc between two distant points of light.  
  
Barbara smiled - Ian knew this though he couldn’t see her face - and reaching up, interlaced her fingers with his.


End file.
